An actuating device for operating lamps, by means of which a number of first light-emitting diodes for generating white light, on the one hand, and a number of second light-emitting diodes for generating colored light, on the other hand, can be actuated, is known from EP 1 568 936 A1. The prior-art actuating device has actuating means, so that the second LEDs can be actuated in a continuously dimmable manner for setting a preset color temperature or color rendering. The mixed light generated in the process always has a “purely white” character.